under tale Q and A
by officerkat
Summary: Ok my first Q and A. this should go well. this q and a will have characters from the normal game only sooooo. yeah.
1. chapter 1

this is my first ever Q and A so don't hate if it sucks. I will try to post every week so feel free to comment a question. i will only be using the normal undertale cast. sooooo yeah here we go


	2. the beginning

Papyrus: ummm Sans where are we?

sans: um i dont know paps it looks like a house.

unknown: Hi! welcome to the Q and A!

 _the lights in the house suddenly all turn on and sans and papyrus find themselfs in a room full of all their friends, and two enamies in sans case. a human stands near them greeting them._

officerkat: i am officerkat and this is your new home on the surface.

sans: why are we here?

officerkat: because i am bored and i need some one to talk to... ummm so yeah!

Toriel: but my child you had us to talk to before. why were you bored?

officerkat: because Mettaton was hogging the stage as usual.

Mettaton: it is because i am so fabulously fabulous my darling.

 _Mettaton starts posing and drawing attention to himself._

officerkat: _rolls his eyes._ yep we noticed.

papyrus: so now what?

officerkat: we just sit back and wait for the questions.

sans: welp i am taking a nap.

 _sans curls up on the coach and instantly falls asleep._

 **hey every one this is just a filler page to get the story started so feel free to comment your questions! byeeeee!**


	3. the pun of the century

officerkat: hey were did all the ketchup go *currently looking through the kitchen. lots of crashing and banging can be heard*

sans: uh i dunno * he is sitting on the couch with a mound of ketchup bottles underneath him*

Officerkat: SANS!!!

sans: oh crap oh crap oh crap ohcrapohcrapohcrap! * he runs away with officerkat chasing him*

 _papyrus walks inside._ papyrus: HEY GUESS WHAT WE GOT MAIL EVERYONE!

officerkat: here let me see.

 _the letter says_

from pandaxoom

 **sans: list all the puns you can in one minute.** **Dosent have to be related to anything, just do it.** **-picks up timer- and go!**

papyrus: ohh noo

sans: welp here we go. I can't believe I got fired from the calendar factory. All I did was take a day off. What do you call the security outside of a Samsung Store?Guardians of the Galaxy. now tibia honest it took a lot of back bone to make these puns so i hope they are humerus enough to tickle your funny bone now i am going on the swings to change the swing of the conversation and play my favorite instroment... the trombone!

 _out of know the sound of drums make a budum tish sound_

 _papyrus runs from the room screaming while Toriel is rolling on the floor tears of laughter streaming down her face._

officerkat: _*groan* i will go get papyrus back. *walks out of room*_

Asgore: ummm next question,I guess.


	4. lifting up

_the front_ _door opens and officerkat walks in with 5 bags full of ketchup._

officerkat: whew hey i am back and there is another letter from pandaxoom!

sans: hey i see you got more ketchup.

officerkat: * holds it away from sans* not for you mister.

 _an annoying dog phases in from the floor and absorbs all the ketchup and then leaves playing the dog song._

officerkat: OH MY GOD I SPENT LIKE 200 DOLLARS ON THAT! * stomps away in frustration*

papyrus: SO LETS SEE WHAT THIS LETTER SAYS!

 **wow that was fast... good job sans**! **did not dissapoint.**

 **undyne what is the heaviest thing you can lift**

 **aplhys have you heard of** **RWBY and if so what is your opinion on** **it?**

sans: hey thanks kid.

undyne: i could probaly lift this whole house. actualy lets find out!

officerkat: ok no that is not happening my house is not getting destroyed already.

alphys: i-i have never heard of it b-but i might watch it now.

Mettaton: hey darlings why are you all ignoring me when i am so obviously the star of this show?

officerkat: *rolls eyes* ok three reasons one i am part of the block out Mettaton bandwagon (i will still take questions for him though) two nobody has asked you a question yet and three you hog the stage always. ALWAYS!

 _Mettaton stocks_ away

officerkat: welp that happened

 _alrighty another chapter done. thanks pandaxoom for ththe great questions. here have a coockie and everyone.._ _. **BEWARE OF THE MAN WHO SPEAKS IN HANDS**_. _huh that was wierd it like some one else spoke for me there. welp Byeeeee!_


	5. rage mode mettaton

o _fficerkat is crying on the couch from the amount of money wasted on ketchup. Papyrus walks inside carrying the mailbox in with him._

papyrus: WOWEE! LOOK WE GOT TWO LETTERS INSTEAD OF ONE THIS TIME!

officerkat: *stops crying and looks up* who are they from? and why did you take the whole mailbox?

 _frisk walks up and opens the mail box but mettaton grabs the letters out before frisk can_.

Mettaton: i bet they are from my adoring fans.

officerkat: yeah sure i dout it.

 **from Undertale** **fannnnnnn**

 **hey mettatin recanize this *holds up mystery key* or these * some how holds up diaries with one hand*** **care to explain, Happstablook!**

officerkat: this should be interesting. * pulls out a bag of popcorn from seemingly now where*

Mettaton: WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE! WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT KEY! I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU HUMAN! I SWEAR IT!

napstablook: oooh did you make my cousin mad? oooh now she is going to be mad for awhile ooooooohhhh.

flowey: howdy!

 _sans pulls out a gaster blaster and aims it at him._

officerkat: sans i will have no killing in my house!

flowey: lets see what the other letter says.

 **from** **FireSpartan5**

 **Yes! i love the block out mettaton bandwagon** , **except in my case its the tourture mettaton bandwagon!** **so undyne are you up for the challenge of fitting mettaton under the door?** **everyone gets. brownies if you do! except mettaton! papyrus, stay cool. see ya!**

undyne: *starts advancing twords mettaton* okay!

officerkat: * puts a forcifield up around mettaton* NO KILLING OR HURTING OR DESTROYING I MY HOUSE UNLESS I SAY SO!

sans: sheesh * walks away*

asriel: next question!

 **hey guys just to let you know i am going camping for a week and i probaly wont have enough internet up there to upload but i will upload when i get back. i leave on sunday! byeeeee!**


	6. a wild pandaxoom appears!

_everyone is lounging around doing nothing. alphys is creaming mettaton and undyne at mario cart rainbow road. chara somehow got through the lazer vault, cracked the safe code, and got into my massive store of chocalate. suddenly there is a knock at the door._

papyrus: WHO COULD THAT BE? I DIDNT KNOW WE WERE HAVING GUEST I SHALL MAKE SPAGHETTI!

(Papyrus cooking is actually edibal now and is served hot and delicious)

officerkat: oh yeah i forgot to tell you guys that i invited some one over.

 _toriel opens the door and_ a being walks in with panda ears and a tiger tail. they are wearing an aqua green _jacket with white jeans and a gold belt. he is carring a meter long white scythe glowing with green and purple energy._

officerkat: hey pandaxoom! *waves*

pandaxoom: * waves back then looks at everyone else* **do you relize i am going to be here a lot because i litteraly have nothing better to do with my life so get used to me guys:)** **so mettaton since you want a question i guess i'll _byte_** *the sound of budum tish sounds again*

sans: heh nice one kid.

pandaxoom: **mettaton have you ever killed some one on your show? it's fine if you haven't...**

 **alphys you should definatly watch it it's awsome** **undyne would probaly like it to if only for the weapons.** **.. say a scythe that doubles as a gun/ sniper rifle.**

Mettaton: darling you are now my new favorit person... besides myself of course. but no darling, i have never killed some one on my show. alphys always helps them escape. but thanks for asking

alphys: w-wow that does sound cool! i-i definatly have to watch it now.

undyne: *has been staring in aw at pandaxoom's scythe for the past five minutes* wow we have to watch that.

 _papyrus walks in some how carrying enough spaghetti for every one._

 _papyrus:_ DINNER IS SERVED.

 _everyone sits down and starts eating_

 **terrible ending to this chapter i know but i had know idea what else to say. welp as usual byeeeeee!**


	7. I is back

Hey every One who probaly won't read this but i am back! after spending two weeks without data and not having the time to work on this I am back and ready to roll. so the next chapter is coming tomorrow people YEAH!


End file.
